Usagi Lost in Time
by stargazerin
Summary: Post-SM, aber irgendwas ist schief gelaufen. Nun liegt es an Mamoru, Haruka und Michiru das Happy End sicherzustellen. Ein komisches Projekt mit canon-pairing, ratet T wegen der Ausführung der Handlungen nur zur Sicherheit
1. Prolog

**_AN:_** Ihr fragt euch sicher: Warum schreibt stargaterin eine Sklavengeschichte, wenn sie diese doch so sehr hasst? Ja, das frag ich mich auch ^^ eigentlich tue ich das, weil mich jemand gefragt hat, wie denn eine Sklavengeschichte bei mir aussehen würde, wenn ich diese doch hasse? Da ich das selbst nicht wusste, aber immer für eine Herausforderung zu haben bin, ist am Ende dieses fragwürdige Werk entstanden.

Für alle die nichts mit dem Titel anfangen können: Das ist MEIN Humor! Heroes - Es gibt eine letzte unveröffentlichte Geschichte von 9th Wonders von Isaac Mendez, "Hiro Lost in Time", in welcher Hiro in der Vergangenheit fest steckt (ohne Fähigkeiten) und von Daphne und Ando gerettet wird – so wie auch Usagi in der Vergangenheit fest steckt (ohne Erinnerungen) und von Mamoru und den beiden Outer Senshi gerettet wird.

Mir wurde einmal der Rat erteilt, in der Vergangenheitsform zu schreiben. Dies liese sich flüssiger lesen. Leider schreibe ich aber in der Gegenwart besser und habe keinen Betareader für diese Geschichte. Da es offensichtlich für diese Story keine Seele gibt, die dass Betareading übernehmen möchte, stelle ich diese Geschichte nun mit all ihren Fehlern in der Vergangenheitsform online.

Ich bin weder Jane Austen, noch Shakespear oder gar Stephenie Meyer, ich bin lediglich eine begeisterte Hobby-FanFic-Autorin die nicht im Ansatz den Anspruch erhebt, ihre Werke seien perfekt. Wenn sie es wären, würde ich als Buch auf den Markt bringen...

Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich noch viele Fehler jeglicher Art übersehen habe, aber es ist schwer eigene Fehler nach 10maligem Lesen ausfindig zu machen.

Deshalb ist alles worum ich euch Leser bitte:

Lasst euch entführen in eine imaginäre Welt, lasst den Gedanken zählen - unabhängig von Perfektion und teilt mir mit, wenn ihr irgendeine Meinung zu dieser Geschichte habt. Ihr wisst hoffentlich, Reviews und Feedback sind das glücklichste Geschenk eines Autors.

* * *

_**Prolog**_

Autors POV

Wenn noch ein Mensch gelebt hätte, um zu sehen was Sailor Moon jetzt sah, hätte er um die Zukunft geweint. Das gesamte Gebiet, auf dem der Kampf stattfand lag in Schutt und Asche. Weg waren die Gebäude, weg waren die Straßen, weg waren die Grünflächen. Weg waren auch die Sailor Senshi. Weg war Mamoru. Diesen Kampf musste Sailor Moon ganz allein zu Ende führen.

Galaxia nahm ihr alles, was ihr lieb und heilig war. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie dem ein Ende setzte. Jetzt, wo selbst ihr Grund zu überleben - Mamoru - weg war, wusste sie nicht mehr, warum ausgerechnet sie überleben hätte sollen - allein. Und so geschah das unvermeidliche, was niemals in der Zeitlinie vorgesehen war zu geschehen. Sie konzentrierte ihre gesamte Energie in sich und fokussierte sie auf den Silberkristall.

Zu sehen war eine unheimlich starke Energieentladung, verursacht von Sailor Moon. Doch rettete sie damit die Welt, wahrscheinlich sogar das gesamte Universum. Als alles vorbei war, war Galaxia weg, und Mamoru plötzlich wieder da. Auch die Sailor Senshi waren wieder da, die Grünflächen, die Straßen und die Gebäude. Doch weg war dafür Sailor Moon.

_- tbc -_


	2. Zeitirritation

_**-- Usagi Lost in Time --**_

_**Kapitel I - Zeitirritation**_

Autors POV

Von dem Kampf mit blauen Flecken übersäht, um ihre verlorene Liebe trauernd und von ihrem energetischen Einsatz geschwächt tauchte Usagi an einem anderen Ort in einer anderen Zeit bewusstlos auf.

--

Mamoru und die anderen tauchten zeitgleich am Ort des Geschehens auf. Sofort wussten sie, dass sie wieder leben, dass ihre Prinzessin es geschafft hatte, die Welt erneut zu retten. Doch Mamoru ist der erste, dem es Sekunden nach seiner Wiederankunft auffiel, "Usako!? USAKO!"

Nun wurden auch die anderen aufmerksam. "Sailor Moon!?", riefen sie ungehört in die Welt.

Sailor Pluto durchzuckte eine seltsame Zeitirritation. "Der Lauf der Zeit hat sich geändert.", unterrichtete sie augenblicklich die anderen. Geistesabwesend schaute Mamoru zu ihr auf. "Was meinst du damit?"

Doch Sailor Pluto antwortete nur traurig, "Die Vergangenheit. Irgendetwas passiert, was nicht passieren hätte sollen. Die Prinzessin hätte jetzt hier sein sollen. Doch die Zeitirritation ist instabil. Ich nehme an, dass sie etwas mit dem Verschwinden von der Prinzessin zu tun hat."

"Dann suchen wir sie!", forderte Mamoru aufgebracht.

"Das ist nicht so einfach.", informierte Sailor Pluto. "Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir nicht noch mehr Veränderungen hervorrufen. Die Zeitlinie ist derzeit sehr instabil."

"Aber wie ist sie eigentlich verschwunden?", fragte Rei. Wenn man es genau nimmt fragten sich das alle. Und so kam es, dass die Senshi Mamoru davon überzeugten, dass sie sofort nach der Prinzessin suchen würden. Aber vorher mussten sie herausfinden, wie sie verschwunden war. Die Senshi dachten sich etwas aus, wie sie jegliche zeitliche Barriere überwinden könnten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Rei in den Tempel. Und während Rei die heiligen Flammen danach befragte, ließ auch Sailor Pluto ihre Macht fließen. Und so ward Reis Kraft, die Wahrheit durch die heiligen Flammen zu sehen, um ein vielfaches verstärkt.

Als sie die Bilder sahen, stockte ihnen der Atem. Sie sahen wie Sailor Moon ihre Energie auf sich konzentrierte, wie sie sich entlud und nicht zuletzt auch, wie sie plötzlich verschwunden war.

Was auch immer diese Vision von Rei für Kräfte freigesetzt hatte, es führte dazu, dass Sailor Pluto plötzlich in der Lage war, die Prinzessin in der Zeitlinie wieder zu finden. Auch der Ort war ihr dadurch nun bekannt. Doch machte das die Sache für sie nicht einfacher.

Sie klärte die anderen darüber auf, wo Usagi gelandet sei und Mamoru traute seinen Ohren nicht zu hören. Ungläubig und fragend schaute er Sailor Pluto an, "Willst du uns damit etwa sagen, dass sie, wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig finden, den Rest ihres Lebens als Sklavin verbringen wird?"

"Ich hege große Hoffnungen, dass wir sie rechtzeitig finden werden. Endymion war bei Lord Morden ein Mal zu Besuch. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken ein Handelsabkommen zwischen Za'ha'dum und seinem Land abzuschließen. Doch dazu kam es nie. Als Endymion seinen zweiten Besuch abstatten wollte, griff Lord Morden sein Land an. Er bezichtigte Prinz Endymion als Dieb seiner Sklavin.", berichtete Sailor Pluto.

"Dann besteht Hoffnung.", fiel Mamoru ein halber Stein vom Herzen. "Also, worauf warten wir noch? Gehen wir!"

"Nein!", wurde er erneut von Sailor Pluto unterbrochen. Die Sailor Senshi schauten sie fragend an.

"Ihr könnt nicht alle gehen. Ich kann höchstens drei von euch durch die Zeit schleusen. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Merkur, ihr müsst hier bleiben. Ihr müsst helfen diese Welt wieder aufzubauen, sie beschützen bis die Prinzessin wieder da ist. Außerdem bringt ihr euch an dem Ort, wo sie gelandet ist nur selbst in Schwierigkeiten. Das gleiche gilt für dich, Sailor Saturn. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass Prinz Endymion, Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun versuchen werden, die Prinzessin zu retten. Sie haben die größte Chance von uns allen erfolgreich zu sein."

Die einzige Reaktion, die Sailor Pluto bekam, waren offene Münder der Senshi. Doch am Ende blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu kapitulieren. Gegen die Wächterin von Zeit und Raum kamen selbst sie nicht an.

Und so machten sich Prinz Endymion, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptun und Sailor Pluto auf den Weg zum großen Tor von Zeit und Raum.

--

Keine Wächterin der Zeit war da um die Instabilität der Zeit, die Sailor Moon mit ihrer Energieentladung verursachte, zu neutralisieren. Weder ihre Freunde waren da, um ihr den Weg zurück in das Leben ihrer Zeit zu zeigen; noch war ihre Liebe da, um sie nach dem unheimlichen Energieverlust aufzufangen.

Und so kam Usagi wieder zu sich, doch nun verloren in der Zeit.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Oh, du bist also endlich aufgewacht.", antwortete ihr eine weibliche Stimme. "Wie heißt du?"

"Ich... Ich heiße Usagi - glaube ich. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Wer bin ich?", fragte sie erneut mit leichter Panik in ihrer Stimme.

Mitleidig schaute das Mädchen sie an, "Du wurdest bewusstlos aufgefunden. Wir haben dich mitgenommen, oder besser gesagt, 'er' hat dich mitgenommen. Du bist hier in einem Land, welches Za'ha'dum genannt wird. Du musst dich anziehen, Lord Morden hat befohlen, dass du sofort zu ihm gebracht wirst, sowie du wach bist. Was ist das Letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst?"

Usagi schaute sie panisch an. "Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann? An den Namen Mamoru. Oh Gott. Ich kann mich an nichts anderes mehr erinnern! Außer an meinen Namen und den Namen Mamoru! Wer ist das?"

Und während das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer verschwand, drifteten Usagis Gedanken zu Mamoru ab. _'Mamoru... wer bist du? WO bist du?'_

--

Am Tor der Zeit angekommen, klärte Sailor Pluto die drei über ihren Plan auf. "Okay, also, Mamoru, du solltest als Endymion dort erscheinen. Dadurch wirst du mit mehr Respekt behandelt und dir wird es leichter fallen herauszubekommen, wo die Prinzessin ist. Als Frauen wärt ihr dort Sklaven von Endymion, deshalb..."

"WAS?", schrieen Mamoru, Haruka und Michiru gleichzeitig.

Doch Pluto redete unbeirrt weiter, "DESHALB, Haruka, wirst du dich als Mann ausgeben und Michiru wird deine Frau spielen. Dadurch seid ihr dort sicher. Ihr seid Berater von Endymion, dadurch gebührt euch auch mehr Respekt als den anderen. Wichtig ist, dass ihr euch nicht als Sailor Senshi preis gebt."

Sie gab dem Trio ein paar Sekunden Zeit alles sinken zu lassen. "Alles klar?"

Und den Dreien blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken.

Und so begab sich Sailor Pluto mit den Dreien durch das große Tor der Zeit um den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu wählen, zu dem sie das Trio absetzen musste.

_- tbc -_


	3. Gefangen in der Vergangenheit

_**Kapitel II – Gefangen in der Vergangenheit**_

Autors POV

Usagi hatte vorher noch nie so viele schöne und hübsche Kleider auf einem Haufen gesehen wie jetzt. _'Wie auch? Ich kann mich ja nicht mehr erinnern!'_ Und so bekam auch sie ein wunderbares Kleid zum Anziehen.

Während Sie von einigen Mädchen zu Lord Morden begleitet wurde, klärte sie das Mädchen von vorher auf. "Schaue ihm nicht direkt in die Augen. Und Spreche ihn mit 'Euch' an. Wenn er dir befiehlt etwas zu tun, dann stelle es nicht in Frage, sondern tu es einfach!"

Usagi schaute das Mädchen fragend an, "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Schüchtern antwortete das Mädchen, "Reika."

_'Reika? Ein schöner Name.'_ Doch Usagi blieb keine Zeit für weitere Gedanken, denn sie waren am Ziel ihrer Reise angekommen.

Usagi stand vor einem riesigen, eisernem Tor.

Langsam öffneten sich die Türen und Usagi trat in einen riesigen Raum ein. Am anderen Ende stand ein Mann mit eisernen Gesichtszügen. Er hatte etwas anziehendes an sich, das konnte Usagi nicht abstreiten. Er war einen reichlichen Kopf größer als sie, hatte braune Augen, dunkles kurzes Haar und es war nicht schwer für sie zu erkennen, dass er aus gehobenerer Gesellschaft kam. Er sah sehr gepflegt aus.

Langsam trat Usagi näher an ihn heran, doch ward harsch unterbrochen, "Habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst näher kommen?"

Usagi blieb sprachlos stehen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch der Mann schien noch wütender zu werden, "Antworte mir gefälligst, wenn ich dich was frage!"

Blitzschnell erinnerte sich Usagi an Reikas Worte. Mit gesenktem Blick antwortete sie, "Nein, habt Ihr nicht."

Zufrieden musterte Lord Morden Usagi von der Distanz.

Sanft sagte er, "Aber du hast eine schöne Stimme."

Erneut stand Usagi sprachlos im Raum. So eine plötzliche Emotionsänderung wusste sie nicht recht einzuordnen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie davon halten sollte. Fragend schaute sie ihn an, doch Lord Morden fand das überhaupt nicht toll. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er bei ihr und griff sie mit der einen Hand harsch am Arm und schnappte mit der anderen ihr Kinn. Er drückte so fest zu, dass Usagi der Schmerz durch ihren ganzen Körper fuhr.

"Niemand, aber auch niemand schaut mir in die Augen! Außer ich befehle es ihm! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Usagi kamen die Tränen. Nicht nur wegen dem Schmerz, sondern auch, weil sie tief in sich wusste, dass sie vorher ein anderes Leben geführt hatte, ein besseres Leben, ein Leben mit Liebe.

"Hast du mich verstanden?", drang es erneut zu ihr durch.

Usagi reagierte, indem sie ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht abwand. Doch das war nicht so einfach, da sie sich noch immer in seinem derben Griff befand. Als wäre das noch nicht genug gewesen, setzte er noch einen drauf, in dem er noch derber zupackte. "Und merke dir, mir gefälligst zu antworten, wenn ich dich etwas frage!"

Harsch ließ er Usagi gehen und sie taumelte etwas leicht nach hinten. Je länger sie an diesem Ort war, desto mehr Angst bekam sie, erst recht vor diesem Mann.

Den Rücken zu ihr gewandt und den Blick Richtung Fenster, fragte Lord Morden, "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Usagi.", antwortete sie noch immer mit Tränen im Gesicht. Doch Lord Morden hatte auch dafür kein Verständnis.

"Hör zu Usagi. Ich weiß nicht woher du kommst. Und es ist mir auch egal! Jetzt bist du jedenfalls hier. Und hier wirst du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen. Ich werde für dich sorgen, so wie auch für die anderen Frauen hier. Solange du tust, was ich dir sage und ein paar kleine Regeln befolgst wirst du es gut bei mir haben. Es gibt für dich keinen Grund zu weinen. Vergiss dein altes Leben, hier wirst du ein neues haben. Was auch immer du vorher gemacht hast, interessiert mich nicht. Deine neue Aufgabe besteht darin, mir zu dienen."

Lord Morden drehte sich zu Usagi und sah nur noch mehr Tränen in ihrem Gesicht.

Usagis Gedanken schweiften in die Ferne. _'Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wer ich vorher war! Dann wüsste ich vielleicht einen Weg hier raus, von wem ich Hilfe erwarten kann. Soll ich wirklich für den Rest meines Lebens hier festsitzen? Offensichtlich war ich vorher etwas anderes, sonst hätte er seine letzten Worte nicht ausgesprochen!'_ Und so kamen ihr immer mehr Tränen aus den Augen.

Das passte Lord Morden allerdings überhaupt nicht, "Mit anderen Worten, Usagi, du gehörst jetzt mir! Mir allein!"

Usagi stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. _'Oh Gott, nein! Bitte nicht! Nein! Lass das alles nur ein Traum sein! Lass mich aufwachen und feststellen, alles ist okay. Lass mich erinnern, wer ich bin!'_

Da Usagis Tränen noch immer nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen, wurde Lord Morden langsam ungeduldig und er schrie sie wütend an, "Also hör verdammt noch mal auf zu heulen!"

Usagi konnte sich gut vorstellen, was passiert, wenn sie weiterhin weinen würde, und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch Lord Morden ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

"Also Usagi. Es gibt eigentlich nur eine Regel zu befolgen. Du tust was auch immer ich dir befehle. Mein Wort ist dein Gesetz. Alles weitere wirst du mit der Zeit lernen."

Verängstigt schaute Usagi Lord Morden an. Sie erhoffte sich nichts anderes, als endlich aus dieser Hölle verschwinden zu können. Doch war ihr Leiden für diesen Tag noch lange nicht vorbei.

Genüsslich stemmte sich Lord Morden mit seinem Rücken so auf das Fensterbrett, dass er eine entspannende, leicht sitzende Position inne hatte. Schelmisch lächelte er Usagi an. "Wollen wir doch mal sehen, welche Schönheit mir von den Göttern geschenkt wurde. Zieh dich aus!"

"WAS?", schrie Usagi ungläubig. Doch bemerkte sie sofort ihren Fehler.

Lord Morden hingegen lächelte nur noch schelmischer. "Ich sagte, zieh dich aus!"

Doch Usagi war unfähig, darauf zu reagieren. Wie in Trance stand sie da. _'Wie um alles in der Welt bin ich hier gelandet? Ich soll ihm bis an mein Lebensende dienen? Wer weiß, was er noch alles mit mir anstellt.'_ Usagi überkam immer mehr Angst.

Doch Lord Morden wurde langsam erneut ungeduldig. Nicht, dass er sauer gewesen wäre auf Widerstand zu treffen und ein kleines Machtspielchen zu spielen, aber er konnte es nicht erwarten sein Geschenk des Himmels in voller Pracht zu sehen. Mit einem verführerischen Blick schritt er langsam auf Usagi zu. Diese wusste jedoch nichts besseres, als einfach starr da zu stehen.

Als er vor ihr halt machte, begannen seine Augen zu strahlen. Das ist genau das, was er liebte. Von Natur aus wunderschöne Mädchen. Und er konnte sofort erkennen, dass Usagi eine natürliche Schönheit besaß.

Sanft strich er ihr mit seinem rechten Handrücken über ihre Wange. Usagi reagierte darauf nur mit einem geschockten Blick. Langsam beugte sich Lord Morden an Usagis rechtes Ohr und flüsterte mit eisiger Stimme zu ihr, "Weißt du eigentlich, wie heiß du mich gerade machst?" Und ohne Vorwarnung griff Lord Morden Usagi an die Brüste. In diesem Augenblick schaltete sich ihr Gehirn aus und ihr Kampfmodus setzte ein. Alle Regeln waren vergessen, einzig und allein ihr Instinkt war vorhanden.

So schubbste sie ihn mit einem Kick von sich und schaute ihn danach wütend an. Sie wusste nicht woher sie diesen Kick konnte, aber das interessierte sie jetzt auch nicht.

Lord Morden allerdings glaubte nicht recht zu sehen. _'Hat dieses Weib mich jetzt tatsächlich geschlagen?'_

Erneut ohne Vorwarnung holte Lord Morden aus und ohrfeigte Usagi quer über ihr Gesicht, so dass sie nach hinten stolperte und danach zu Boden fiel. Mit aller Müh und Not unterdrückte Usagi ihre Tränen.

"Steh auf!", orderte er kalt. Und wie ihr befohlen ward, stand sie auf.

Mit einem fiesen Glitzern in den Augen näherte sich Lord Morden erneut und griff um Usagis Körper. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was jetzt kommen sollte.

Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, griff den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides am Rücken, riss ihn auf und befahl mit ernster, autoritärer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ, "Und jetzt, zieh dich aus!"

Doch Usagi konnte nicht. Sie konnte gar nichts mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen, sie konnte nicht mehr denken und sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Und so blieb sie starr stehen, als Morden erneut nach ihr griff. Doch diesmal griff er nicht nach ihrem Arm, sondern verursachte lediglich, dass herunterfallen ihres Kleides.

Usagi erfüllte unendlich viel Scham. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob es irgendeinen Menschen auf diesem Planeten gab, der sie schon so gesehen hatte, aber wenn, dann würde es jemand ganz besonderes sein. Was das angeht war sie sehr prüde und so sank in diesem Augenblick ihr Selbstwertgefühl gen Null.

Lord Morden hingegen genoss dieses Spielchen. Und er würde es so lange treiben, bis er sie gebrochen hat. Früher oder später hatte er bisher alle Frauen gebrochen. Usagi sollte da keine Ausnahme sein. Und er würde es genießen, sie zu brechen.

"Zieh dich wieder an!", orderte er an und Usagi tat erneut wie ihr befohlen ward, wenngleich sie diesem Befehl sehr gerne nach kam.

"Hast du noch fragen zu den Spielregeln?", fragte er höhnisch lachend.

"Nein", antwortete Usagi kaum hörbar. Sie hatte zu viel Angst etwas falsches zu sagen.

"Gut, dann sei dir bewusst, dass dieser Ort für dich der Himmel auf Erden sein kann.", entgegnete er ihr wieder etwas sanfter.

Doch Usagi sah das bereits durchaus anders. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie bei diesem Mann - _'nein, Monster!'_ - das Leben der Himmel auf Erden sein könnte.

In Sekundenschnelle wechselte Morden seine Stimmung erneut und drohte ihr, "Allerdings kann ich dir das Leben hier auch zur Hölle auf Erden machen!"

Usagi verstand sofort, was das hieß: Nicht denken, sondern einfach tun, was er sagt, was auch immer er will. Bei dem Gedanken wurde Usagi schlecht.

"Und jetzt geh! In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen. Bis dahin hast du dich frisch gemacht, ausgeruht und vor allem schick gemacht!", befahl er in einem strengen Ton.

Wie auf Befehl gingen die großen Türen erneut auf und Usagi versuchte so langsam wie möglich den Raum zu verlassen um nicht zu zeigen wie viel Angst sie tatsächlich hatte und dass sie am liebsten um ihr Leben gerannt wäre.

Vor der Tür wartete Reika auf Usagi. Reika sah sofort, dass Usagi geweint hatte und nahm sie in den Arm. "Oh Usagi, es tut mir so leid. Mir ging es auch so, als ich ihm das erste Mal in diesem Raum gegenüberstand. Aber der Schmerz geht vorbei. Du gewöhnst dich daran und lernst dein Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Ja, eigentlich geht es uns doch gut hier. Wir kriegen genug zu essen, haben ein Dach über dem Kopf und uns ist nie kalt."

Usagi glaubte nicht recht zu hören. _'Schicksal? Das ist kein Schicksal! Das ist pure Sklaventreiberei!'_

Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln geleitete Reika Usagi zu ihrem Zimmer.

In ihrem Zimmer hatte Usagi alles was sie brauchte. Ein überdimensional großes Bett aus hellem Buchenholz und gegenüber von der Tür befand sich ein wunderbarer Balkon. Doch erinnerte sich Usagi auch an Reikas Worte. _'Es ist nicht erlaubt den Balkon zu betreten, außer Lord Morden ist bei dir und befiehlt es dir.'_

Angewidert schaute Usagi weg und ihr fiel die offene Tür zum Bad auf. In dem Bad befand sich alles, was Usagi jemals benötigen würde. Von Hygieneartikeln über eine riesengroße Badewanne, in welcher gut zwei Personen Platz haben würden bis hin zu einer kleinen Schminkecke war alles dabei.

_'Scheinbar scheut er tatsächlich keine Kosten und Mühen um seinen Sklavinnen ein luxuriöses Leben zu bereiten.'_

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers befand sich ein großer, begehbarer Kleiderschrank. Neugierig schaute Usagi rein und stellte fest, dass Kleider für alle möglichen Anlässe vorhanden waren. Neben dem Kleiderschrank stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Stuhl. Er sollte wohl so etwas wie einen Schreibtisch darstellen. An der Wand hing eine antike Uhr und auf der anderen Seite stand ein körpergroßer Spiegel.

Und so suchte sie sich etwas schickes für das Abendessen heraus und verbrachte die restliche Zeit damit, über alles nachzudenken.

_'Bin ich jetzt wirklich hier gefangen? Wieso kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern? Und wer ist Mamoru? Mamoru ... Mamoru ... Mamoru Chiba. Die Erinnerung ist zum Greifen nahe. Ich muss es schaffen sie in mein Bewusstsein zurück zu holen. Aber ich schaffe es nicht. Jedes mal, wenn sie mir schon auf der Zunge liegt, entwischt sie wieder. Aber es ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den ich zu meinem Leben vorher habe!'_

Tief in Gedanken versunken drang ein Klopfen von ihrer Tür zu ihr durch. Es war Reika. "Usagi, das Abendsessen ist gleich so weit. Es ist besser, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen."

"Danke Reika. Was würde ich ohne dich machen?", antwortete Usagi sanft.

In der Tat, Reika war ihr eine große Hilfe. Sie teilte zwar nicht ihre Ansichten, aber das war ja auch nicht zwingend.

Usagis POV

Reika führte mich in einen recht großen Raum. In der Mitte war ein Tisch mit etwa zwanzig Sitzplätzen. Auf dem Tisch stand alles, was der Magen nur begehren konnte. Es gab warmes Essen, Obst, Salat und Brot. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich von diesem Ort halten sollte. Er machte mir Angst. Reika erklärte mir auf dem Weg, dass an diesem Tisch nur die Sklavinnen essen dürfen, die für sein persönliches Wohl zuständig waren.

Gott, wie ich hoffte nicht an diesem Tisch essen zu müssen.

Reika meinte, es ist eine Ehre. Es sei besser, als den ganzen Tag hart zu schuften, am Abend nur Brot zu bekommen und nur zu schlafen um am nächsten Morgen weiter zu schuften. Sie meinte außerdem, somit würde uns zu teil werden, dass wir Freizeit haben, wenn Lord Morden gerade 'beschäftigt' ist; dass wir ausschlafen könnten und dass wir genug zu Essen haben. Sie bezeichnete das als ein gutes Leben. Ich bezeichnete es nach wie vor als Hölle. Reika setzte sich und deutete mir an, mich neben ihr zu setzen. Sie machte mich auch mit den anderen bekannt, wenngleich ich nur halb hinhörte, da ich immer wieder an den einen Namen der mir in Erinnerung geblieben war, denken musste.

Das Abendessen verlief recht ruhig, allerdings auch schnell.

Reika versuchte mich aufzuklären, "Na ja, das ist so: Wir haben insgesamt eine Stunde Zeit für unsere Bedürfnisse. Also nicht nur für das Essen, sondern uns danach auch wieder frisch zu machen. Und danach isst Lord Morden. Wir sind dabei, um ihm das Essen so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Du verstehst? So mit füttern, Zärtlichkeiten und eben allem, was dazu gehört."

Oh. Wahrscheinlich meinte er das, wofür ich mich Schick machen sollte. Als ich allerdings daran dachte Morden zu füttern, wurde mir schlecht. Und als ich daran dachte, dass er Zärtlichkeiten von mir verlangen würde, wurde mir noch mehr schlecht. Oh Gott, wie bin ich hier nur rein geraten?

Reika begleitete mich auch zurück in mein Zimmer und versprach mir, mich erneut abzuholen. Sie meinte, sie erinnerte sich, wie sie am Anfang überhaupt nicht damit zurecht kam, den Tagesplan einzuhalten. Morden hätte sie dafür hart bestraft. Das wolle sie mir ersparen.

Das machte mich allerdings misstrauisch, "Was meinst du damit? Wie, bestraft?"

Reika schaute mich traurig an, "Lord Morden legt sehr viel Wert auf seine Autorität. Er lässt es nicht zu, dass ihn irgendjemand anzweifelt oder in Frage stellt. Allerdings sieht er in jeder Missachtung seiner Befehle auch ein Anzweifeln seiner Autorität. Er kann dann sehr wütend und grausam werden. Die Eine oder Andere brauchte sogar schon Tage, um sich von seinen Misshandlungen zu erholen. Manchmal erlegt er dir auch nur Extraarbeiten auf. Dann darfst du in Domina-Kleidung vor seinen Augen ein paar Räume putzen. Angeblich erregt ihn das. Oh Usagi, mach dich bitte für heute Nacht bereit. Sicher wird er dich für heute Nacht auswählen. Verwehre dich ihm nicht, sonst kann er sehr wütend werden!"

Ich war froh, als wir endlich vor meinem Zimmer angekommen waren. Ich glaube, mir war, als hätte ich mich übergeben können. Es kam nichts, aber dieses Gefühl blieb trotzdem in meinem Hals. Ich würde mich niemandem hingeben, erst recht nicht diesem Lord Morden. Was, wenn ich mich eines Tages erinnern würde, wer ich bin und feststellen würde, dass ich bereits eine Familie habe? Wie würde ich mich dann wohl fühlen? Selbst wenn ich keine Familie habe, er würde mich nicht brechen können.

Wie in Trance ging ich ins Bad. Ich überlegte ob ich mich wirklich schön machen soll. Vielleicht würde er ja das Interesse an mir verlieren, wenn ich mich nicht so schön machen würde.

Fest entschlossen verschwand ich aus dem Bad und änderte absolut gar nichts an mir. Überhaupt, wieso sollte sich irgendjemand schön machen? Ja, er hatte es befohlen, aber meine Güte. Was wollte er machen? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste es ehrlich nicht. Aber so leicht würde ich es ihm nicht machen.

Aus dem Schrank holte ich ein Kleid heraus, was besonders kompliziert zu öffnen war. In der Hoffnung, dass es ihm eh zu lang dauern würde, dies zu öffnen zog ich es mir über. Und erneut drifteten dabei meine Gedanken zu diesem mysteriösen Mamoru. Ich versuchte ihn mir vorzustellen, erhielt jedoch absolut kein Bild. Wahrscheinlich war es eh der falsche Weg. Vielleicht musste ich einfach los lassen, und dann würde meine Erinnerung von selbst zurück kommen. Ich fragte mich, ob er wusste, dass ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte.

Erneut wurden meine Gedanken jäh unterbrochen, als Reika bereit stand um mich abzuholen.

Gemeinsam betraten wir den gut vor gerichteten Raum in dem Lord Morden zu Abend aß.

Reika hatte mich bereits darüber aufgeklärt, dass er hier auch zu Mittag essen würde. Frühstücken würde er meist in seinem Gemach mit einer Frau.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein runder Tisch, daneben eine Art Liege. Die Beleuchtung war in rot gehalten und in der Ecke standen ein paar Pflanzen. Insgesamt war das Ambiente hier wunderbar. Mit der richtigen Person wäre es sicherlich sehr romantisch. Doch auch hier blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn in diesem Augenblick kam Morden auch schon herein.

Zu seiner linken und rechten jeweils eine Frau im Arm. Hinter ihm kamen noch weitere Frauen, die alle möglichen Utensilien trugen. Von Essen über Besteck, bis hin zu diversen alkoholischen Getränken. Hinter Reika und mir erschienen ebenfalls ein paar weitere Frauen. Waren die alle da, nur um ihm das Abendessen zu versüßen? Was ist das für ein Perversling!

Voller Vorfreude machte er es sich auf der Liege gemütlich und die Frauen begannen sofort ihn zu umwerben. "Lasst mich Euren starken Oberkörper massieren, mein Lord!", flüsterte eine der Frauen verführerisch in sein Ohr und Morden küsste sie daraufhin direkt auf den Mund.

Wie eklig, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Meine Gefühle spielten rund, bei dem Gedanken, dass er das auch mit mir machen würde. Das stärkste Gefühl von allen war jedoch Panik.

"Reika! Komm her!", riss mich Mordens Stimme aus den Gedanken. Reika, die bisher neben mir stand schien nun ihren Job beginnen zu müssen. Langsam begann sie ihn auszuziehen. So, wie sie das machte, schien sie schon lange in seinen Diensten zu stehen. Sie wusste genau, was er von sich ausgezogen haben wollte, und was nicht.

Mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht drehte er sich zu mir, "Usagi, schau genau hin. Morgen bist du dran!"

Am liebsten wäre ich weg gerannt. Wohin auch immer, einfach nur weg. Irgendwohin, wo ich sicher bin, wo mich keiner finden würde, wo ich einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden würde. Hatte ich denn niemanden aus meiner Vergangenheit der nach mir suchte? Irgendwer musste mich doch vermissen! Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so allein und verlassen auf dieser Welt. Ich wusste, dass ich mich nie damit abfinden würde, dieses Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre. Alles zog an mir wie in Trance vorbei. Wie ihn die Frauen fütterten, mit Zärtlichkeiten und Liebkosungen überhäuften, wie sie ihn erregten, mit seiner Männlichkeit spielten. All das interessierte mich kein bisschen. Alles was mich interessierte war, wie ich hier wieder weg kommen würde.

Noch ehe ich mich versehen konnte, begannen die Frauen alles weg zu räumen und Reika stand wieder neben mir. Doch auch Morden stand auf. Was mir Angst machte, war die Tatsache, dass er mich mit diesem Funkeln in den Augen anstarrte, wie er es schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung tat.

Mit Bestimmtheit befahl er, dass jetzt alle in ihre Quartiere gehen und sich schlafen legen sollten. Ich drehte mich bereits erleichtert um, als er zu meinem entsetzen meinen Arm ergriff und grinsend anfügte, "Außer du, Usagi! Du kommst jetzt mit mir!"

Ich blendete alles aus, als er mich harsch hinter sich in seine privaten Gemächer zog. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah ich Reika mir noch einen mitleidigen Blick zuwerfen.

Sein Quartier war ähnlich eingerichtet, wie auch meines. Wahrscheinlich sahen alle ähnlich aus. Auch er hatte einen großen Balkon, auf den er mich auch sofort schleifte. Grob griff er nach meinem Kopf und bewegte ihn so, dass ich schräg nach unten schaute.

"Siehst du das Usagi? Dir ist es nicht erlaubt, diese Gemäuer zu verlassen. Dieser Garten da unten ist mein privater. Außerhalb deines Zimmers und dieses Flures ist es dir nur gestattet dich in diesem Garten aufzuhalten. Selbst der Balkon und deine Fenster sind Tabu für dich, außer ich befehle es dir anders!"

Mit einem Ruck drehte er meinen Kopf so, dass er mich direkt ansehen konnte, "Wenn du eine der Regeln nicht befolgst, werde ich dich hart bestrafen müssen, Usagi. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

Fragte er mich das jetzt ernsthaft? Doch ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen, also antwortete ich ihm brav mit einem Nein.

"Na also. Und jetzt kommen wir zum Vergnügen des heutigen Abends."

Mit meinem Arm in seinem festen Griff schleppte er mich zu seinem Bett. Und als hätte er es kaum erwarten können, begann er mich plötzlich an allen Stellen meines Körpers zu berühren, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Das ich dabei ein Kleid an hatte, schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Mit Ekel stellte ich fest, dass er gerade dabei war mich zu küssen und ich versuchte meinen Kopf weg zudrehen, doch hielt er ihn fest in seinem Griff und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu kapitulieren. Mir kamen die Tränen. Ich konnte das nicht fassen, ich wollte es nicht fassen. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um den Wunsch, das dies nicht wirklich geschah. Doch niemand hielt es auf. So passierte es, dass er Besitz von meinem Mund ergriff. Seine Küsse waren hart, emotionslos und stürmisch. Sie hielten nichts von dem in sich, was ich als Liebe bezeichnet hätte. Oh Gott, warum passierte mir das? Warum? Was hatte ich getan? Und als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen, begann er sich seinen Weg durch mein Kleid zu bahnen. Als hätte er jede Sekunde genossen, in der er ein Stück weiter kam. Und ehe ich mich versah riss er es mir auch schon stürmisch komplett vom Leibe und meine Tränen wurden nur noch mehr.

"Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dein Weinen nicht hören kann! Also hör gefälligst auf damit!", befahl er mir harsch.

Doch ich konnte nicht anders. Nicht dass es ihn interessiert hätte; und als hätte er seine Worte schon wieder vergessen warf er mich auf sein Bett. Seine Hände kamen mir plötzlich so plump vor. Ich fühlte mich so dreckig an den Stellen, an denen er mich berührt hatte. Und als hätte Gott mich erhört sprang er plötzlich von mir und ließ mich fast nackt auf dem Bett liegen.

Begeistert schrie er, "Ich habe eine hervorragende Idee!", und verschwand aus der Tür. Er hielt es nicht mal für nötig sich was über zu ziehen. Doch ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut, als er innerhalb Sekunden wieder zurück kam... und Essen bei sich trug.

Was hatte er jetzt vor? Nahm dieser Tag denn nie ein Ende?

Erneut beugte er sich über mich und begann diesmal diverses Obst über meinen Oberkörper zu verteilen, als sei ich sein Servierplättchen. Als er mir auch noch Sahne aufsprühte griff ich in voller Verzweiflung das Bettlaken - als könnte es mir helfen.

Doch auch das hielt ich nicht lange, als er gaunerisch meine Arme über meinen Kopf hielt und mit seinem Mund bei meinem Bauchnabel begann, die Früchte von meinem Körper zu naschen.

Ich fühlte mich so verdammt dreckig. Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an; ich hätte geschrieen, ich hätte getreten, ich hätte gekratzt - wenn ich nur die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Leider musste ich erkennen, dass er wesentlich stärker war, als ich. Und so hielt er mich fest in seinem Griff gefangen, während er sich den Weg zu meinem Hals suchte.

Auch sein Körper schien angespannt zu sein, aber sicher aus anderen Gründen, als meiner.

Ich versuchte einfach nichts mit zu bekommen, wenngleich ich seine Küsse an meinem Hals nicht ignorieren konnte und auch seine Hände mir immer wieder vor Augen führten, dass ich Gefangen war. Als er jedoch von meinen Lippen auf ein Neues mit einem derben Kuss Besitz ergriff, konnte ich ihn nicht mehr länger ignorieren. Ich spürte wie er mit seiner einen Hand meine Arme über meinem Kopf noch stärker zusammen hielt und mit seiner anderen Hand versuchte meinen Slip auszuziehen. Doch das wollte ich nicht zulassen. Niemals! Mit aller Kraft riss ich mich los und hob mein Knie, um ihn direkt in sein bestes Stück zu treffen.

Vor Schmerzen aufschreiend verschwand er sofort von meinem Körper. Er wand sich in Schmerzen auf dem Boden und ich ergriff die Gelegenheit. Ohne nachzudenken, rannte ich zur Tür und wollte fliehen. Doch hatte ich mich erneut zu früh gefreut. Die Tür war verschlossen.

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und brach in Tränen zusammen. Morden hatte sich inzwischen von dem Tritt erholt. Ich hörte wie er von hinten auf mich zukam und wusste sofort, dass er nicht zimperlich mit mir sein würde, als er mich von unten packte und durch den Raum schmiss.

"Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Hast du gedacht, du könntest mich, Lord Morden, austricksen?"

Mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag ich auf dem Boden und hoffte nur, dass das Schicksal erbarmen mit mir haben würde. Doch so etwas schien das Schicksal nicht zu kennen.

"Du bist hier nichts mehr! Hast du das verstanden? Du isst, wenn ich dir sage, du sollst essen! Du sprichst, wenn ich es dir befehle und du bewegst dich, wie ich es dir befehle! Du hast hier keine Rechte! Nur das eine Recht, mir zu gehorchen! Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Ich brachte ein verweintes Ja hervor, eine andere Definition von Recht in meinem Kopf vorhanden.

Doch das machte ihn nur noch wütender, "Dann hör gefälligst auf zu weinen."

Erneut packte er mich und zog mich hoch. "Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, was ich mit Frauen mache, die mir nicht gehorchen!"

Mit einem noch derberen Griff als vorher schleifte er mich durch das Zimmer. Oh war er wütend.

Vor einer großen Tür angekommen, sprach er autoritär zu mir, "Nimm das, was jetzt kommt nicht zu persönlich. Aber du musst lernen mir zu gehorchen. Und wenn dies der einzige Weg ist, lernst du es eben auf diese Weise."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und zerrte mich in das Zimmer. Es war dunkel. Es lag nicht mal ein Teppich davor. Es hatte nur ein kleines Fenster, welches den Raum in sehr geringem Licht fast stockduster machte. Aber es reichte aus, damit ich sehen konnte, was er machte. Ich war zu schwach um mich zu wehren, und so kettete er mich an. Die Ketten an meinem Arm waren so hoch, dass ich gerade noch stehen konnte. Auch an meinem Fuß legte er mich in Ketten, allerdings boten diese keinen Spielraum für Bewegung. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass wird eine lange Nacht werden. Diese Ketten taten weh, waren sie doch so eng, dass sie in mein Fleisch einschnitten. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam sein?

Doch hatte ich mich getäuscht, wenn ich der Meinung war grausamer konnte er nicht werden. So hatte ich nicht gesehen was unweigerlich passieren musste. Ich saß fest, seinem Willen ausgeliefert. Und dieser Wille war gerade sehr wütend. Ich verspürte einen grässlichen Schmerz quer über meinen Rücken und schrie, ehe ich darüber nachdenken konnte.

Morden kam in mein Blickfeld und ich sah, warum mir mein Rücken so schmerzte. Er hatte eine Peitsche in der Hand. Oh Gott, er peitschte mich aus! Panische Angst überkam mich. Ging es denn noch schlimmer?

"Usagi, du musst verstehen, dass ich nur das Beste für dich will!"

Und kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, traf mich ein weiterer Schlag mit seiner Peitsche. Gott, es tat so weh! Ich fand nicht einmal halt an den Fesseln, da selbst diese weh taten!

"Und weil ich nur das Beste für dich will, erziehe ich dich von Anfang an so, dass du dir so wenig wie möglich weh tun wirst!"

Und erneut traf mich ein harter Schlag, nach welchem ich aufschrie.

Damit ich mir so wenig wie mögliche weh tun würde? Nur das Beste für mich? Ich tat mir nicht weh! Er war es, der mir weh tat!

"Ich würde es hassen, dein schönes Gesicht durch blaue Flecken oder ähnliches ruiniert zu sehen.", begann er von Neuem, ehe mich ein weiterer Schlag auf den Rücken traf.

"Doch du musst lernen, dass deine Schönheit dir keine Freikarte gibt, alles zu tun und zu lassen, was du willst!"

Ernst schaute er mich an. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? War ihm nicht klar, dass ich ihn dadurch nur noch mehr hassen würde? Er verschwand erneut aus meinem Blickfeld und ich machte mich bereit für einen weiteren Schlag, der auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Vor meinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen. Als hätte er gewusst, dass ich nahe einem physischen Zusammenbruch war, hörte er auf.

Ich nahm wahr, wie er meine Fußfesseln löste. Oh, tat es gut, wieder frei zu kommen. Es war so abwertend, so beschämend, vor ihm in Fesseln zu liegen. Ich bin eine freie Frau - war eine freie Frau. Oder? War ich doch, oder? Ich begann schon selbst daran zu zweifeln, während ich merkte, wie ein starker Arm meinen Körper fest umklammerte und ich sah, wie ein anderer Arm meine Handfesseln löste. Ohne zu protestieren ließ ich mich von ihm in ein weiteres Zimmer ziehen. "Los, mach dich frisch und dann kommst du zurück ins Bett."

Ich tat wie mir befohlen ward. Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Doch es tat weh. Mein Rücken schmerzte. Jeder Schritt fiel mir schwer und ich kniff automatisch meine Augen zu.

Nachdem ich meine Wunden so gut wie es ging versorgt hatte kam ich zurück zu seinem Bett.

Mit Schadenfreude trat er erneut an mich heran und versuchte mich zu küssen.

Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht kontrollieren, und so begannen sie auf ein Neues zu fließen.

Als er mich dann schon wieder an diversen Stellen meines Körpers berührte schien der Instinkt erneut die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und ohne nachzudenken versuchte ich mich loszureißen. Ein schwerer Fehler, wie ich fest stellen musste. Denn das machte ihn nur noch wütender, als er zuvor war und ehe ich mich versehen konnte ohrfeigte er mir quer über mein Gesicht. Doch fiel ich diesmal nicht zu Boden, da er mich mit seiner anderen Hand fest am Arm packte und so vom Fallen abhielt. Und so holte er noch ein paar mal aus, doch mit jedem Schlag spürte ich weniger Schmerz. Mit jedem weiteren Schlag begann die Welt um mich herum dunkler zu werden. Ich merkte wie ich fiel und hart auf den Boden aufschlug.

Geschlagen und verprügelt wurde die Welt schwarz um mich.

_- tbc -_


	4. Erinnerungen an die Zukunft

_**mirabella**_: Danke für deine Meinung! Da ich keinen Beta habe, der mir sagt was ich gut oder schlecht an einer Geschichte mache, bin ich darüber wirklich dankbar. Warum ich so extrem schreibe hat einen einfachen Grund: Ich hasse es, Dinge schön zu reden. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich auf einer dünnen Linie wandere, aber in _"Besuch auf der Erde"_ gab es Möglichkeiten, Dinge schön zu reden; hier nicht. Und wenn ich es weniger krass geschrieben hätte, dann würde ich mich irgendwie fühlen, als hätte ich meine Leser hintergangen, weil ich ihnen wieder eine rosa-rote Brille aufgesetzt hätte. Ich hoffe nur, dass die krasse Schreibweise niemanden abhält weiter zu lesen :o)

* * *

_**Kapitel III - Erinnerungen an die Zukunft**_

_~Usagis Traum~_

_Ich rannte durch einen dichten Wald. Irgendjemand war hinter mir her und ich bekam panische Angst. Am Ende meines Weges sah ich ein grelles Licht und ich wusste, wenn ich dieses Licht erreichen würde, wäre ich sicher. Es griff förmlich nach mir um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ein paar Meter noch, das Licht wurde greller und wärmer. Noch ein paar Schritte ... und das Licht ergriff mich. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen, es war so warm, es war ... mein zu Hause! Alle Schmerzen, alles Leid, alle Sorgen waren vergessen. Doch dieses Licht zog mich weiter. Ich sah eine Frau, ein Mädchen und einen Mann. Ich glitt in den Körper des Mädchens hinein. Das Mädchen war... das Mädchen war ich! Doch ich konnte nicht handeln! Ich konnte nur zuschauen._

_Und so geschah es, dass die Frau einen spitzen Gegenstand in unsere Richtung warf. Und der Mann ging zu Boden. Ich rannte zu ihm, fing ihn in meinem Schoß auf. Ich schrie seinen Namen, "Tuxedo Kamen!", immer und immer wieder. Es brach mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Ich hatte unheimliche Schuldgefühle. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich verließ den Körper um eine andere Szene vor mir zu sehen._

_Ein Mädchen kniete auf dem Boden, das gleiche Mädchen wie eben. Und ein Mann bedrohte sie mit seinem Schwert, der Mann, den ich vorher Tuxedo Kamen nannte. Erneut fuhr ich in den Körper dieses Mädchens. Ich hielt ihm eine Spieluhr entgegen. Die Musik war wunderschön. Traurig, aber schön. Sie rief Erinnerungen in mir wach, die ich nicht greifen konnte. Tuxedo Kamen hatte jetzt ein anderes Outfit an und jemand betitelte ihn mit Endymion. Ich erinnerte mich, dass Endymion und Tuxedo Kamen ein und die gleiche Person waren. Während er die Spieluhr berührte erinnerte auch ich mich an etwas. Eine längst vergangene Zeit, an einem längst vergangenem Ort. Ich war Prinzessin Serenity. Endymion brach über mir zusammen. Und wo er mich eben noch töten wollte, bat er jetzt um Vergebung. Es war für mich ein leichtes ihm zu vergeben. Das Strahlen in seinen Augen war immens. Doch wurde dieser Augenblick gebrochen als Königin Beryl uns angriff. Endymion warf eine Rose, um so den Angriff abzuschwächen. Doch reichte er immer noch bis zu uns. Ich schloss meine Augen und warte auf den Schmerz, der kommen sollte, doch stattdessen hörte ich nur ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen von Endymion. Ich riss meine Augen auf und... Oh Gott, er hat doch nicht etwa... Nein! Endymion! Er nutzte seinen Körper als Schutzschild für den meinen und fing so den Angriff ab. Ich fing ihn in meinem Schoß auf und erneut durchströmten mich immense Schuldgefühle. Wie kam es, dass er sich jedes mal verletzte, um mich zu retten? Ich weiß, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich verließ diesen Körper um in einer anderen Zeit wieder in ihn einzutauchen._

_Ich beschützte einen jungen Mann. Den gleichen von eben. Doch hatte er diesmal nur normale Kleidung an. Ich sah einen riesigen Baum. Zwei Außerirdische, die sich stritten. Doch das war mir unwichtig. Mir war nur wichtig, dass dem jungen Mann nichts passiert. Ich nannte ihn Mamoru. Habe ich ihn endlich gefunden. Chiba Mamoru. Diesmal fungierte ich als Schutzschild für seinen Körper. Oh, wie sehr ich ihn geliebt habe. Ich würde sogar für ihn sterben, wenn es das Schicksal verlangt hätte. Und ich war bereit zu sterben, wenn er dafür Leben kann. Mamoru! Ich merkte, wie ich diesen Körper verließ, doch ich wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Ich wollte hier bleiben, bei Mamoru. Ich wollte ihn beschützen._

_Doch hatte ich keinen Einfluss darauf. Das Licht zog mich erneut in sich hinein und ich sah plötzlich im Schnelldurchlauf tausend verschiedene Bilder._

_Wie ich Mamoru einen Test an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wie er mich Odango Atama genannt hatte, wie er mir im Fahrstuhl erzählt hatte, dass er seine Eltern mit sechs Jahren verloren hat, wie ich mich vor ihm in Sailor Moon verwandelt hatte, wie er sich vor mir in Tuxedo Kamen verwandelt hatte, wie er sich an mich erinnert hatte, wie ich Königin Metallia vernichtet hatte, wie ich ihm erneut einen Test an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wie ich mich erinnert hatte, wie wir gegen den Baum des Lebens kämpften, wie sich Mamoru erneut erinnert hatte, wie er mit mir Schluss gemacht hat, wie er in der Zukunft erfahren hatte, wer ihn dazu getrieben hat, wie ich von Prinz Diamond gefangen genommen wurde und Tuxedo Kamen mich gerettet hat, wie ich mit Chibiusa das Phantom der schwarzen Macht vernichtet hatte, wie ich zu Super Sailor Moon wurde, wie Sailor Saturn gegen Pharao 90 gekämpft hatte und Sailor Uranus und Neptun sie vernichten wollten, wie Nehelenia Mamoru verzaubert hatte, wie Chibiusa auf Pegasus traf, wie wir erneut die Welt retteten, wie Mamoru Abschied von mir nahm, als er nach Amerika flog, wie ich seinen goldenen Sternenkristall aufgefunden hatte. Und dann ergriff mich das Licht erneut. Ich sah die ganze Zeit das Gesicht von Mamoru vor mir. Doch mit einem mal war alles vorbei und ich schreckte in meinem Bett hoch._

_~Ende Usagis Traum~_

Autors POV

Usagi schreckte in ihrem Bett hoch und das Erste was sie spürte waren unendliche Schmerzen. Ihr Rücken schmerzte, ihr Gesicht schmerzte, ja sogar ihre Handgelenke schmerzten. Im ersten Augenblick hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass sie aufgewacht sei und feststellen würde, dass ihr Erlebtes nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch die Schmerzen holten sie in die Realität zurück und augenblicklich kamen ihr Tränen.

Tränen, die nicht nur von ihrem körperlichen Schmerz rührten, sondern Tränen die aus den tiefsten Ecken ihrer Seele kamen.

"Mamoru", fällt ihr wieder ein. Der Traum schien ihr zu entfliehen, sie konnte ihn nicht halten. Alles, was ihr blieb, war das Gesicht von Mamoru und das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, von Vertrauen und Liebe. Und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was sie hätte, sie hätte es um nichts in der Welt hergeben wollen.

Durch ihr Schluchzen hörte sie ein Türklopfen. Doch sah sie keine Notwendigkeit darauf zu reagieren. Auch ohne ihre Reaktion öffnete sich die Türe und Reika kam herein.

"Usagi! Du bist wach!", rief sie fast erfreut, von Usagi unbeachtet.

Langsam kam Reika näher und setzte sich zu Usagi auf das Bett. Wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, wie schmerzhaft es für Usagi werden würde, hätte sie sie jetzt umarmt. Doch wusste sie, wie schwer es war, jetzt eine Stelle an ihrem Körper zu finden, der ihr nicht schmerzte.

"Usagi, du musst aufstehen!", versuchte Reika zu ihr durchzudringen.

"Nein.", kam von Usagi ein verweinter Ton.

"Usagi, bitte! Tu dir nicht noch mehr leid an!", flehte Reika. Sie wusste, was passiert, wenn Usagi sich jetzt quer stellen würde. Lord Morden würde sie nicht verschonen. Er würde ihr das Leben hier zur Hölle machen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten gutem Zureden schaffte es Reika, Usagi dazu zu bewegen sich wenigstens mit an den Tisch zu setzen und so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Nur, um Lord Morden keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

Nach zehn Minuten unheimlichen Quälens im Bad stand Usagi in ihrem Kleid zum Abmarsch parat. Doch leicht fiel ihr das Laufen nicht. Reika wusste das, und bat ihr deshalb Hilfestellung, welche Usagi auch gern annahm.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstückssaal begegneten Reika und Usagi Lord Morden und zwei weiteren Schönheiten. Usagi schaute sofort weg, in der Hoffnung, Morden würde sie nicht sehen. Doch an eines sollte sie sich gewöhnen: Lord Morden sah alles – insbesondere sie.

"Ah, Usagi, auch schon wach.", grüßte er, als wäre nichts passiert. "Schade, dass ich nachher Besuch empfange, sonst würde ich mich jetzt an deiner Schönheit erfreuen. Tja, so wird es heute Abend wohl spannender.", grinste er mit perversen Gedanken im Kopf.

Doch Usagi verzog keine Miene. Keine Frage, sie bekam Angst, Panik, Wut, empfand Scham, aber über allem hatte sie diese grausamen Schmerzen im Kopf.

Doch bevor er sie in Ruhe lassen würde, orderte er sie an, "Ach und Usagi. Nimm diese albernen Zöpfchen aus deinen Haaren. Du bist kein Kind mehr. Und überdecke dein Gesicht. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass meine Gäste denken, ich sei ein Monster! Am besten hältst du dich heute von allem fern. Geh in den Garten und bleibe dort, bis ich dir befehle wieder reinzukommen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ eine den Tränen nahe Usagi stehen, die sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hätte halten können, wenn Reika sie nicht die ganze Zeit gestützt hätte.

Das Frühstück verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Usagi saß die ganze Zeit still da und dachte über ihren Traum nach. Sie versuchte sich so verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, dass er ihr immer weiter wegzurücken schien. Entmutigt ließ sie ihn gehen und versuchte sich an der blassen Erinnerung von Mamoru zu halten. Sie wusste, dass er der Weg ist, sich wieder an alles zu erinnern. Reika war nach wie vor die einzige Person hier, die ihr Schicksal von ihren verlorenen Erinnerungen kannte.

Nach dem Frühstück entfernte Usagi wie befohlen ihre Odangos und begab sich in den privaten Garten von Lord Morden. Dort suchte sie sich ein stilles, abgelegenes Plätzchen, um sich auszuruhen. Doch ehe sie sich versah schlief sie ein und landete erneut in ihrer Vergangenheit.

_~Usagis Traum~_

_Sie stand an einem Flughafen Mamoru gegenüber und hatte die schwere Aufgabe Abschied von ihm zu nehmen. Doch nicht für immer, nur auf Zeit. Dieses Wissen war das Einzige, was sie diesen Moment überstehen ließ. Das Wissen darum, dass er wieder zurückkommen würde. Mamoru schenkte ihr einen Ring, bei dem sich Usagi nichts weiter dachte. Alles was sie wusste war, dass er wunderschön aussah. Mamoru kam langsam näher und Usagi hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch als sich ihre Lippen berührten und beide in einen tiefen und innigen Kuss verfielen. Keiner von beiden wollte loslassen. Doch beide wussten, dass sie mussten. Dieses Studium war für Mamoru sehr wichtig._

_~Ende Usagis Traum~_

Mit Liebe erfüllt und von der Trauer geplagt erwachte Usagi aus ihrem kurzen Nickerchen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang sie geschlafen hatte, jedoch stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel, und das hieß, viel zu lang. Sie war jedenfalls heilfroh, dass Morden sie nicht erwischt hatte. Er hätte das sicher nicht so lustig gefunden. Doch das war Usagi jetzt egal. Dieses Gefühl von Liebe, von Geborgenheit gab ihr neue Kraft.

Entschlossen durchzuhalten betrachtete sie einen nahe gelegenen Rosenbusch. Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken hörte sie plötzlich eine unsichere Stimme fragen, "Usako?"

Erschrocken und mit dem Schlimmsten rechnend drehte sie sich um,_ 'Mamoru? Aber, das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich real!'_

"Nein, Usagi.", versuchte sie mit fester Stimme hervorzubringen. Als sie sich umdrehte fand sie in den Augen dieses Mannes ein Funkeln wieder, als wäre ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Doch kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht änderten sich diese Augen und strahlten eine immense Wut aus, die Usagi nicht zuletzt auch Angst bekommen ließ. In Sekundenschnelle änderten sie sich in einen Ausdruck, als würde er fürchten, man zerbreche ihm das Liebste und Heiligste. Kaum hatte sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen, änderten sie sich jedoch auch in tiefe Traurigkeit, mit einem Funkeln von Schuld.

"Usako! Erkennst du mich denn nicht?", fragte er mit leicht gebrochener Stimme.

Doch Usagi blieb in Abwehrhaltung._ 'Gott, wenn mich Morden hier mit einem seiner Gäste sprechen sieht... er bringt mich um!'_ "Nein."

Mamoru wich erschrocken ein paar Zentimeter zurück, "Aber Usako. Ich bin es!", und fast flehend spricht er aus, was Usagi für unmöglich hielt, "Mamoru!"

Ungläubig fragte Usagi, "Mamoru?"

Mit neuer Hoffnung entgegnete er ihr, "Ja!", und wollte schon zu ihr durchdringen, als sie ein paar Schritte nach hinten wich. "Aber du bist nicht real. Du existierst nur in meinem Traum. Ist es das? Habe ich erneut einen dieser Träume?" _'Aber wenn, wieso gebe ich mich ihm dann nicht einfach hin? Oh Gott, bitte, lass Morden jetzt nicht erscheinen. Lass mich diese wenigen Sekunden Frieden erleben.'_

Doch schien es, als würde jemand jedes mal genau das tun, was Usagi sich nicht wünschte und so kam es, dass eine weitere Stimme auftauchte, "Usagi!"

Lord Morden.

Sailor Neptunes POV

Ich fand diesen Bau eigenartig. Er strahlte etwas seltsames ab. Ich hoffte wir finden die Prinzessin schnell. Ich glaubte nicht, dass sie hier lange überleben würde. Hoffentlich hatten sie nichts mit ihr angestellt. Pluto meinte, in dieser Zeit an diesem Ort wurden alle Frauen als Sklaven gehalten. Haruka und ich sind deshalb als Pärchen hier aufgetaucht. Lord Morden hatte uns das auch sofort geglaubt, aber ich hatte sofort gespürt, dass er ein Problem damit hat, dass eine Frau einen Beraterposten inne haben könnte. Wenn er gewusst hätte... aber er wusste es nicht. Und das war auch gut so.

Als ich mir Haruka anschaute, sah ich, dass sie ähnlich negative Gedanken hegte wie ich. Das war nicht schwer, schließlich war er der Mann, der unsere Prinzessin wahrscheinlich als Sklavin hielt. Und er war schon sehr überrascht, als wir so plötzlich aufgetaucht sind. Oh, hoffentlich trug der Prinz Endymion dieser Zeit keinen allzu großen Schaden davon. Schließlich gab sich Mamoru ja als diesen aus.

Mamoru, wo wir schon beim Thema waren, machte sich gerade auf die Suche nach unserer Prinzessin. Er war der Einzige der sie finden konnte. Sie hätte überall stecken können, aber egal wo sie war, er würde sie finden. Das Schicksal hatte die Beiden ihr ganzes Leben lang immer wieder in ihre gegenseitigen Arme getrieben, und so würde es auch diesmal sein. Unsere Aufgabe war es, den Prinzen und unsere Prinzessin zu beschützen. Wir konnten sie nicht finden, aber wir konnten sie verteidigen, beschützen. Das sollte auch nötigt sein, denn laut Sailor Pluto hatte sie höchstwahrscheinlich ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Für Mamoru sollte es sehr schwer werden. Sailor Pluto meinte, sie kann uns nicht direkt zu dem Zeitpunkt absetzen, wo sie aufgetaucht sei. Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Dann hätten wir sie geholt und alles wäre in bester Ordnung gewesen. Doch die Zeitinstabilität ließe sie nicht direkt erkennen können, wo sie aufgetaucht sei. Und so könnte es ein paar Tage Zeitdifferenz geben. Oh Sailor Pluto, hoffentlich hast du uns nicht zu spät abgesetzt.

Mamoru wusste nicht, dass wir ihm folgten. Ich dachte das ist besser so. Er hatte schon immer ein Problem damit gehabt, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. In der Tat war Usagi die Einzige, der er sich und seine Gefühle preis gab. Ich dachte es sei jetzt wichtig, dass er ihr zeigte, wie sehr er sie liebte, damit sie seine Ehrlichkeit auch erkennen würde. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass wir ihm folgten, wäre er zurückhaltend gewesen. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Haruka, während sie Mamoru streng im Auge behielt. Oh Gnade Gott, wenn Lord Morden Usagi irgendetwas angetan hatte. Haruka hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle getötet. Aber ich glaubte, sie war da nicht die Einzige.

Als Haruka plötzlich stehen blieb richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mamoru. Dieser war in einen Garten gegangen. Ich glaubte, es war der private Garten von Lord Morden. Oh Himmel, ich hoffte er würde uns nicht finden. Haruka schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben. Sie deutete mir an, uns zu verstecken.

Und ohne größere Worte waren wir im Einklang mit unseren Gedanken. Nun ich gebe zu, mein Neptun-Spiegel hatte so einige Vorteile. Und dadurch dass die Macht des Neptuns in mir schlummerte, konnte ich ihn auch einsetzen, wenn ich mich nicht verwandelt hatte.

Mamoru trat an ein Mädchen heran ... Usagi! Ich erkannte sie kaum wieder! Was war mit ihr passiert? Ich verspürte den Drang sofort zu ihr zu rennen und sie vor allem zu beschützen, was jemals an sie heran trat. Ihr rechtes Auge war total blau, beide Wangen waren geschwollen, und ihre Augen sahen gepeinigt aus.

Ich mochte nicht wissen, welche Verletzungen sie noch trug. Haruka bekam einen mörderischen Blick. Ich legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete ihr ein Nein an. Sie wusste was ich meinte, und hielt sich augenblicklich zurück. Unsere Zeit war noch nicht gekommen, diese Zeit gehörte Mamoru. Zurück zu ihm; er versuchte auf Usagi einzugehen, doch sie wich ihm aus. Ich ahnte Schlimmes. Sailor Pluto hatte uns darauf hingewiesen, dass sie durchaus ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben könnte. Ich wusste nicht was Mamoru gesagt hatte, aber Usagi wich ein paar Schritte zurück, ehe in ihr ein Funkeln erschien, welches wir alle gelernt hatten zu lieben. Ein Funkeln was zeigte, wie glücklich sie war.

Doch ihr Moment wurde jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich Lord Morden auftauchte. "Usagi!", schrie er. Oh oh, Haruka hatte schon wieder diesen mörderischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Hast du deine Lektion immer noch nicht gelernt?", fragte er mit einem fiesen Unterton, der sogar mir die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

"Geh in dein Zimmer!", befahl er ihr.

Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit ihr zu reden? Zu meinem und Harukas erstaunen senkte Usagi nur traurig den Kopf und verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus dem Garten.

Noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, rannte Haruka ihr nach. Ich hoffte Mamoru würde alleine klar kommen, denn ich hatte vor, Haruka nach zu rennen.

Mamorus POV

_'Usako, wo bist du?'_

Sailor Pluto hatte mich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet.

Sie könnte vergessen haben, wer ich war, wer sie war. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Ich hätte es in Kauf genommen, dass sie mich tausend mal vergisst, solang ihr nichts passiert! Ich wusste nicht um wie viel Minuten, Stunden, Tage oder gar Wochen wir zu spät waren, doch Pluto konnte uns nicht genauer absetzen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass wir Tage oder Wochen zu spät waren, wurde mir schlecht.

_'Usako, wo bist du?'_

Ich konnte sie kaum noch spüren. Lag es daran, dass ich als Prinz Endymion hier war? Hätte ich sie stärker gespürt, wenn ich mich in Mamoru zurückverwandelt hätte? Doch die Gefahr ertappt zu werden war zu groß. Wahrscheinlich waren wir Usakos einzige Hoffnung, einzige Chance. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie zunichte gemacht werden würde, weil ich zu ungeduldig war.

Und so ließ ich mich leiten, von meinem Instinkt und von meinem Gefühl für Usako - Liebe.

Und wie ich sie geliebt hatte! Aber was hatte ich gemacht? Ich ließ sie diesen Kampf gegen Galaxia allein austragen. Wenn ihr irgendetwas passiert war, dann hätte ich mir das nie verzeihen können.

Ich verbannte diese Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke meines Gehirns. Vielleicht waren wir ja sogar zu früh dran? Oh, bitte lass uns zu früh sein. Doch meine Bitte kam zu spät. Ich spürte sie plötzlich ganz in meiner Nähe, drehte mich zur Seite und sah sie da stehen. Nicht wie sonst, mit ihren Odangos und ihrem Gesicht stolz in ihrer lebenslustigen Haltung. Sondern traurig, einsam und allein.

Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. "Usako?" Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, sie endlich gefunden zu haben. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah ich ein grauenhaft zugerichtetes Gesicht. Und es war meine Usako.

Wut blitzte in mir auf. Dieser Bastard, was auch immer er mit ihr angestellt hatte, er würde dafür büßen! Meine Fäuste ballten sich und ich schwörte ihn dafür zu töten! Allerdings realisierte ich auch sofort, dass ich ihr mit meinem Gesichtsausdruck Angst einjagte. _'Oh, Usako. Bitte nicht. Hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich will dir doch nicht weh tun! Du bist mir das Liebste auf der ganzen Welt!'_

"Nein, Usagi.", antwortete sie mir._ 'Usako! Du... du erkennst mich nicht?'_

Es stimmte mich traurig, wenngleich ich wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte. Aber ich konnte etwas dafür. Wenn ich für sie da gewesen wäre, um sie aufzufangen; vielleicht wäre das alles dann nicht passiert und ich hätte jetzt nicht in ein von Schmerz geplagtes Gesicht sehen müssen.

"Usako! Erkennst du mich denn nicht?", hörte ich mich mit gebrochener Stimme fragen.

Doch Usagis Augen blieben dunkel, nichts sagend, tot. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah ich Angst in ihnen und ich fragte mich wovor sie Angst hatte.

"Nein.", war ihre simple Antwort.

_'Usako, bitte tu mir das nicht an.' _"Aber Usako. Ich bin es!", flehte ich, "Mamoru!"

Ungläubig fragte sie mich, "Mamoru?"

Ich fasste neue Hoffnung. Erinnerte sie sich doch an mich? Hatte sie mich doch nicht vergessen? Überglücklich und voller Hoffnung antwortete ich, "Ja!", und wollte zu ihr durchdringen, als sie plötzlich ein paar Schritte nach hinten wich.

"Aber du bist nicht real. Du existierst nur in meinem Traum. Ist es das? Habe ich erneut einen dieser Träume?", fragte sie mich skeptisch.

_'Usako. Ich bin kein Traum, ich bin wirklich hier.' _Aber zumindest hieß das, dass sie sich an mich erinnerte, wenngleich auch nur in Träumen.

Langsam erschien ein Funkeln in ihren Augen und ich spürte regelrecht wie sie in die warme Geborgenheit meiner wartenden und schützenden Arme rennen wollte, doch dazu kam es nie.

"Usagi!", tauchte eine neue Stimme auf.

Lord Morden.

_- tbc -_


	5. Die Erinnerung sich zu erinnern

**mirabella: **Danke! Meine Geschichten habe ich meist schon fertig, wenn ich das erste Kapitel online stelle. Ich muss dann immer nur noch den letzten Feinschliff verpassen. Also keine Angst, auch diese Geschichte findet (sehr bald) ihr Ende.

* * *

_**Kapitel IV – Die Erinnerung sich zu erinnern**_

Autors POV

Augenblicklich senkte Usagi ihren Blick. Mit einem fiesen Unterton fragte er sie, "Hast du deine Lektion immer noch nicht gelernt?" Usagi stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Geh in dein Zimmer!", befahl er ihr harsch. Und wie ihr befohlen ward, so tat sie auch.

Mamoru stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wenn Pluto ihn nicht vorher zurechtgewiesen hätte, dass es zwar sehr schwer fallen würde, er sich aber unter allen Umständen bedeckt halten sollte, bis sie ihr Zeichen geben würde, hätte er diesen Morden jetzt krankenhausreif geschlagen und Usagi in die Arme genommen, bis sie nicht mehr gewollt hätte, dass er sie im Arm hielt. Und er wusste, dass Usagi am liebsten ewig in seinen Armen bleiben würde.

Doch noch ehe sie den Garten verlassen konnte, packte Morden sie noch einmal grob am Arm und flüsterte in einem so leisen Ton, dass ihn selbst Usagi fast nicht gehört hätte, "Und heute Abend kannst du was erleben!"

Mit noch mehr Angst als vorher machte sich Usagi schnell auf den Weg aus dem Garten. Als sie in sicherer Entfernung war, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, um einen wutentbrannten Mamoru mit Morden streiten zu sehen.

Usagi kam anschließend nicht weit mit rennen, als sie in einen warmen Körper fiel. Im ersten Augenblick dachte Usagi, es sei Reika, doch Reika dürfte jetzt nicht hier sein. Panisch blickte sie auf, um in vier fremde, besorgte Augen zu schauen.

"Usagi!", rief Michiru. Doch Usagi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und wollte wegrennen.

Haruka jedoch griff nach ihrem Arm um sie vom wegrennen zu hindern. Von Schmerz durchflutet biss Usagi ihre Zähne zusammen. Zeitgleich sahen Haruka und Michiru den Grund für Usagis zusammenzucken und ließen sie sofort los.

"Oh Gott, Usagi! Was ist mit deinem Handgelenk passiert?", fragte Michiru nervös. Haruka hingegen war alles andere als nervös. Sie war aufgebracht und wütend. "Was hat dieses Schwein mit dir angestellt?"

Immer noch von Angst erfüllt, wich Usagi ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Usagi, Prinzessin! Wir wollen dir nichts tun!", versuchte Michiru auf sie einzureden. Doch Usagi schaute sie konfus an. "Ich... ich bin keine Prinzessin. Wer seid ihr? Warum seid ihr hier?"

Haruka und Michiru schauten sie liebevoll an. "Doch, du bist eine Prinzessin. Die Prinzessin des Mondes, unsere Prinzessin. Und wir sind deine Beschützer. Wir sind hier, um dich wieder nach Hause zu bringen."

"Nach Hause?", fragte Usagi hoffnungsvoll. Doch in diesem Augenblick zuckte sie erneut vor Angst zusammen und Michiru erkannte sofort den Grund - Lord Morden.

Wie aus Reflex zog sie Usagi und Haruka hinter sich in eine Ecke und benutzte ihren Spiegel um Lord Morden zu blenden. Von ihm ungesehen raste er wütend an ihnen vorbei.

"Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zu Mamoru. Dort bist du erst mal vor diesem Monster sicher!", stellte Michiru fest.

Haruka schaute sie an, "Ja, und dann werde ich ihn mir vorknüpfen!"

"Haruka!", wies Michiru sie entgeistert zurecht. "Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür. Lass uns Usagi erst mal in Sicherheit bringen."

Usagi, die gar nicht wusste, wie es um ihr geschah, wurde von Haruka und Michiru zu der Unterbringung von Mamoru begleitet.

Lord Morden, der inzwischen bei Usagi im Zimmer stand, stellte fest, dass sie nicht da war. "Dieses Weib kann was erleben!", nuschelte er zu sich selbst. Während er sich immer wütender werdend auf die Suche nach ihr begab, überlegte er sich schon, wie er sie am grausamsten Bestrafen könnte.

---

Michiru und Usagi kamen an der Tür von Mamoru an. Haruka war ihnen immer ein paar Schritte vorausgegangen, um sicherzustellen, dass es sicher war.

Doch nervös kam Haruka zurück. "Lord Morden ist auf den Weg hierher."

Erneut handelte Michiru mit purem Instinkt. Sie machte ohne zu klopfen die Türe auf und schob Usagi so schnell wie möglich rein, machte sie wieder zu und zerrte Haruka hinter sich. Dann versuchte sie etwas, wo sie nie dachte, dass sie es schaffen würde. Sie sorgte mit ihrem Spiegel dafür, dass Lord Morden weder sie oder Haruka, noch Mamorus Tür sah.

Entgeistert stand Lord Morden vor Mamorus Tür. "Hm, bin ich verrückt geworden, oder habe ich mich verlaufen? Genau hier sollte eigentlich die Tür sein, die zu Endymions Quartier führt! Oh man. Was hat Usagi nur wieder angestellt! Das ruft nach einer harten Bestrafung."

Mamorus POV

Was suchte ich hier? Ich saß mit meinem Kopf in meinen Händen vergraben auf dem Bett und versank in Selbstmitleid, statt meiner Usako zu helfen! Erneut ließ ich sie im Stich. Wer weiß, was dieser Mistkerl mit ihr anstellen würde! Ich konnte nicht mehr anders! Ich wollte gerade meinen Mut zusammennehmen und Usako einfach zurückverlangen, als die Tür aufging. Erschrocken schaute ich auf und sah wie Usako von Michiru mehr oder minder in mein Zimmer geschoben wurde. Konfus schaute sie die Tür an, ihre Hände über ihr Herz verschränkt. Oh, wie ich diesen Anblick liebte, wenn sie so dastand. Ich hatte zu tun, mein Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Usako!", rief ich überglücklich und rannte sofort zu ihr. Ohne zu zögern nahm ich sie in meine Arme.

Doch kaum hatte ich sie in meinen Armen eingeschlossen merkte ich, wie sie zusammenzuckte.

"Usako.", hauchte ich. Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich zu mehr im Stande war auszusprechen, als ihren Namen.

Doch besorgt von ihrem Zusammenzucken, lockerte ich meine Arme und schaute auf sie herunter. Und was ich sah ließ mich erneut meinen Atem stocken. Ihre Handgelenke wiesen tiefe Male auf.

Usako traute sich nicht, zu mir auf zuschauen. Das war so typisch für sie, sie schämte sich für das, was dieses Monster ihr angetan hat. Sanft nahm ich ihre Hände in meine und geleitete sie zu meinem Bett. Ich glaubte es sei besser, wenn wir sitzten.

Dort angekommen küsste ich jede einzelne Stelle an ihren Handgelenken auf denen die Male zu sehen waren, in der Hoffnung so ihren Schmerz wegküssen zu können. Natürlich irritierte sie das.

Ich wusste nicht, woher die Male kamen, ich war mir aber auch nicht sicher ob ich es gerade jetzt wissen wollte.

Doch fiel mir aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auf, dass da noch mehr an ihrem Arm war, als nur die Male an ihrem Handgelenk. Ich schaute kurz zu ihr auf um zu sehen, dass sie mich anschaute, als wäre ich von einem anderen Stern.

Ich schaute erneut auf ihre Handgelenke und danach fragend zu ihr auf. Kaum sah sie meinen Blick, senkte sie erneut ihren Kopf. Vorsichtig zog ich die Ärmel von ihrem Kleid nach oben.

Ich wünschte fast, ich hätte es nicht getan. Überall waren blaue Flecken und vereinzelt Striemen.

"Oh Gott, Usako!" Ich glaube meine Stimme blieb mir im Hals stecken. Ohne zu zögern nahm ich meine Usako erneut in den Arm. "Usako, bitte verzeih mir, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig da war."

Ich spürte sie erneut zusammen zucken und merkte dass ich sie ziemlich fest an mich drückte, als könne sie mir jemand wieder wegnehmen. Doch das werde ich nicht noch einmal zulassen! Niemals! Ich wusste, dass die Wunden an ihrem Körper bald verheilt sein würden, aber was war mit den Wunden an ihrer Seele?

"Usako, hat er...", oh Gott, ich konnte es nicht aussprechen.

Usako standen inzwischen die Tränen im Gesicht. Niemand konnte es ihr verübeln.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um sie sanft von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. Doch sie zuckte erneut zurück, fast unwillkürlich. Diesmal ließ ich nicht locker und streckte meine Hand so lange aus, bis sie sanft ihr Gesicht berührte und so ihre Tränen auffing.

Erleichtert und mit einem liebevollen Blick schaute sie mich an. Oh, wie hatte ich diesen Blick vermisst!

Mit einem ebenso liebevollen Blick setzte ich an, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, dort wo normalerweise ihr königlicher Halbmond erstrahlte.

In diesem Augenblick kamen in mir zwei Erinnerungen hoch. Eine, wie Usako um mich weinte, nachdem Zoisite mich angegriffen hatte und die andere, wie ich um sie weinte, nachdem sie Fiore gerettet hatte.

Der Kuss mit dem ich ihr den Hauch des Lebens gab hatte uns beide gerettet. Sie vor dem physischen tot, mich vor dem emotionalen tot.

Etwas ruckartig setzte ich mich von der Erinnerung überwältigt wieder zurück. Ich schaute ihr tief in die Augen um einen Blick der Wiedererkennung zu sehen. Hatte sie sich ebenfalls zurückerinnert? Oh, bitte!

Auch ich hatte inzwischen angefangen zu weinen. Zu weinen, um das was Usako angetan wurde, was ich nicht zu verhindern im Stande war; dass ich sie all die Zeit in Tokyo allein gelassen hatte...

Ich schaute sie durch meine gläsernen Augen an und sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um meine Tränen sanft von meiner Wange zu wischen, so wie ich es vorher bei ihr getan hatte. Ihr Lächeln war dabei so breit, dass es ernsthaft wieder bis zu ihren Augen reichte.

Bevor ich realisieren konnte, was Usako vor hatte, lehnte sie sich näher an mich heran, um mich zu küssen. Ich erwiderte diese Geste sanft, indem ich mit meiner einen Hand liebevoll ihren Hinterkopf hielt und mit meiner anderen Hand durch ihr Haar strich. Sie hatte es immer geliebt, wenn ich das getan hatte.

Kaum berührten sich unsere Lippen, spürte ich, wie sich um uns herum ein Energiefeld aufbaute und instinktiv wusste ich, dass dies die Wirkung des Silberkristalls war und Usagi ihre Erinnerung zurück erhielt.

Das Energiefeld war noch nicht richtig abgeschwächt, da wurde ihr bewusst was gerade passiert war. Sie schaute mich an, während ihr erneut Tränen ins Gesicht kamen. Als ich sie gerade wegwischen wollte, fiel sie mir jedoch in die Arme und warf sich weinend in meinem Schoß.

"Mamoru!", schluchzte sie. Es war ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen, woraufhin sie anfing sich ihre Augen in meinem Schoß auszuheulen.

Ich spürte auch, wie sie anfing zu zittern. Scheinbar reagierte ihr Körper auf das Energiefeld des Silberkristalls sehr heftig. Vorsichtig zog ich eine Decke weg, um sie über meiner Usako auszubreiten. Für eine Weile saßen wir einfach so da. Sie in meinem Schoß liegend und ich sie einfach nur haltend.

Nach und nach hörte ich, wie ihr weinen langsam verstummte. Sie war eingeschlafen. Es war zwar wahrlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um einzuschlafen, aber wer konnte es ihr nach der Anstrengung verübeln?

Auch meine stillen Tränen um das, was man ihr angetan hatte verschwanden langsam und für einen kurzen Augenblick genoss ich es, sie einfach nur wieder sicher in meinen Armen zu halten.

Doch dieser Moment sollte nicht lange währen. Vor der Tür hörte ich es poltern, und kurz darauf kamen Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun herein.

"Mamoru, wir sollten uns schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Lord Morden ist uns auf den Fersen.", hasteten sie zu mir.

Ich deutete ihnen an, leiser zu sein und zeigte auf meine schlafende Schönheit. Zufrieden wie selten nickten die beiden.

Sekunden später ging auch schon die Tür auf und Lord Morden kam herein.

Und plötzlich erkannte ich ihn wieder. Lag es an der Energie des Silberkristalls die vor kurzem freigesetzt wurde? Ich wusste es nicht - aber ich erkannte ihn wieder.

Er war mir in meinem vergangenen Leben als Prinz Endymion bekannt. Wir hatten mit Za'ha'dum - dem Land von Lord Morden - nichts zu tun, doch plötzlich griff er uns an und verlangte seine Sklavin wieder. Doch wir hatten sie nicht. Es kam zu einem fürchterlichen Krieg, woraufhin er geschlagen wurde. Keinen Monat nach seinem Tod lernte ich Prinzessin Serenity kennen. Und erst jetzt wird mir klar, wie knapp wir damals einer Katastrophe entgangen sind. Hätte er Serenity gesehen, hätte er sie für Usako gehalten, und wir hätten nicht gewusst wovon er gesprochen hätte. Auf der anderen Seite hinterließ diese Erinnerung in mir schon eine gewisse Zufriedenheit in dem Wissen, dass er letztendlich wegen seinem Verbrechen an Usako zu Grunde ging, oder gehen würde. Noch in der Erinnerung schwelgend stellte ich fest, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Überhaupt sah alles plötzlich starr aus. Ich brauchte in paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass dies Sailor Plutos Werk war.

"Es ist gut, dass ihr die Prinzessin gefunden habt. Die Zeitinstabilität wird zu intensiv. Ihr müsst diese Zeit sofort verlassen.", redete sie auf uns ein. An unseren Blicken war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass wir diese Zeit nur allzu gerne verlassen wollten.

Behutsam nahm ich meine Usako in meine Arme. Ich brachte es nicht über mein Herz sie jetzt zu wecken. Und so traten wir gemeinsam durch das Portal zurück in unsere Zeit.

Sailor Pluto begann leicht zu lächeln. "Es sieht so aus, als hätte sich die Zeit wieder etwas stabilisiert. Sowie ihr wieder in eurer Zeit seid, wird die Zeitlinie hoffentlich wieder normal verlaufen."

_- tbc -_


	6. Zurück in der Gegenwart

**mirabella:** Ich hatte erst die Befürchtung (und die habe ich für dieses Kapitel auch), dass es zu kitschig ist oder so. Aber nichts kann mich glücklicher machen, als Gänsehaut bei meinen Lesern hervorzurufen :-)

* * *

_**Kapitel V – Zurück in der Gegenwart**_

Mamorus POV

Und ehe wir uns versahen, standen wir auch schon im Hikawa Tempel. Erst jetzt kam Sailor Pluto dazu, auf Usako zu achten und ich hätte schwören können, ich hörte, wie ihr Herz stehen blieb. "Was... was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte sie leise.

Doch die Frage ging akustisch unter, da nun auch die anderen Mädchen unsere Wiederankunft bemerkten. Innerhalb von Sekunden standen sie bei uns und bombardierten uns mit Fragen, was denn passiert sei. Doch bei dem Anblick von Usako stockte ihnen allen der Atem.

Haruka deutete ihnen an, leise zu sein, damit sie Usako nicht wecken würden.

Rei deutete mir an ihr zu folgen. Sie machte schnell ein Bett fertig, in dem sich Usako ausschlafen konnte. Auch Ami folgte uns, während die anderen beiden von Haruka und Michiru abgehalten wurden. Behutsam legte ich Usako auf das fertig gemachte Bett und Ami prüfte mit ihrem Merkurcomputer ihre Gesundheit. Fragend schaute sie mich an und deutete uns an, ihr zu folgen. Ich ließ meine Usako jetzt nur ungern aus meinen Armen, geschweige denn aus meinen Augen, aber ich wusste, dass alle auf eine Erklärung warteten.

Ich küsste sie noch einmal sanft auf die Stirn, ehe auch ich den Raum verließ.

Und so erzählten Haruka, Michiru und ich jeweils unsere Sicht der Dinge, wenngleich es zu Harukas und Michirus Ausführungen nicht mehr viel zu sagen gab. Ich sah an Amis Blick, dass sie nicht weiter fragen musste, um zu wissen, wieso es Usako so schlecht ging.

In Gedanken an sie verloren starrte ich zu der Tür, die in ihr Zimmer führte. Wie konnte ich das zulassen? Ich hatte ihr versprochen, immer auf sie aufzupassen, sie nie allein zu lassen. Sie hatte uns alle gerettet. Sie hatte diesen Planeten gerettet, sie hatte ihre Freunde gerettet, sie hatte MICH gerettet. Und ich hatte es nicht mal geschafft rechtzeitig da zu sein, um sie aufzufangen, um SIE zu retten.

Scheinbar war Rei meinem Blick gefolgt und erriet meine Gedanken. "Na los, Mamoru. Geh schon zu ihr. Wenn sie jetzt irgendjemanden in diesem Universum braucht, dann dich!"

Mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte ich ihr zu.

Ja, wenigstens jetzt würde ich so gut wie möglich für sie da sein.

Leise trat ich in Usakos Zimmer ein und kniete mich an ihr Bett. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Gesicht zur Wand gerollt, so dass ich sie nicht sehen konnte. Sanft strich ich ihr durch ihr Haar. Augenblicklich zuckt sie ängstlich zusammen.

"Usako.", flüsterte ich in der Hoffnung, dass ihr meine Anwesenheit etwas Angst nehmen würde.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und zwei tränenüberlaufene, tiefblaue Augen schauten mich hoffnungsvoll an. Innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde erhielten diese Augen ihren gewohnten Glanz zurück und ehe ich mich versah fiel mir meine Usako schluchzend in meine Arme.

Usagis POV

Langsam erwachte ich.

_'Mamoru.'_ Alles nur ein Traum? Meine Gedanken waren wirr. Ich erlebte die letzten Stunden noch einmal. Wie ich im Garten von Lord Morden erwischt wurde, bei Mamoru im Zimmer war, mich zurück erinnert hatte wer ich war - aber wo war ich jetzt? Meine Gedanken waren noch zu vernebelt um diesen Ort wieder zu erkennen. Doch erkannte ich das Kleid in dem ich war. Traurigkeit überkam mich. War das alles nur ein Traum? Nein, bitte nicht. Lass es kein Traum gewesen sein, lass es Mamoru wirklich geben, lass mich wirklich von ihm gerettet worden sein, lass mich bitte erinnern, wer ich war.

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Mir brachen erneut die Tränen aus, doch hatte ich keine Kraft mehr sie zu weinen. Und so liefen sie still und heimlich mein Gesicht herunter. In der Hoffnung mich von allem weg drehen zu können, rollte ich mich auf die Seite Richtung Wand. In wessen Bett auch immer ich jetzt war, ich wollte jede Sekunde ohne Lord Morden genießen.

Auf der Seite liegend wusste ich auch wieder wieso. Die Schmerzen von seiner Peinigung waren noch immer groß. Es würden einige Tage vergehen, bis die Wunden verheilt waren. Aber ich wollte und konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr unter die Augen treten.

Ich hörte jemanden herein kommen und mein Körper spannte sich sofort an. Lord Morden. Er hatte sich sicher schon eine neue perverse Strafe für mich ausgedacht, die er jetzt genießen wollen würde. Es scheint als brauchte er diese nicht, denn schon allein seine Berührung mit meinem Haar ließ mich angsterfüllt zusammen zucken. Entgegen meiner schlimmsten Befürchtung hörte ich eine mir sehr gut vertraute Stimme. "Usako."

_'Mamoru?'_

Erwartungsvoll und mit der Hoffnung, dass ich es mir nicht einbildete, drehte ich mich um und sah mich Auge in Auge mit Mamoru wieder. Jetzt erkannte ich diesen Ort - Reis Tempel.

_'Oh, Mamoru!'_ Schluchzend warf ich mich ihm in seine Arme und ließ mich in seiner Geborgenheit fallen.

Ich war zu Hause - ich war wahrlich endlich zu Hause.

Während ich realisierte, dass ich endlich aus diesem Gefängnis raus geholt wurde und der Schmerz der letzten Tage sank, begann ich unkontrolliert in seiner wohltuenden Umarmung zu weinen und ließ all die Pein und den Schmerz gehen.

_- tbc -_


	7. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Autors POV

Wenn man es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte man gemeint man sähe zwei sich über alles Liebende, die sich eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen hatten. Und im gewissen Sinne waren sie das auch. Schließlich hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, seit Mamoru in den Flieger nach Amerika gestiegen war.

Langsam aber sicher begriff Usagi die Tragweite des Ganzen. Noch immer verheult schaute sie Mamoru fragend an, "Mamoru, was ist eigentlich passiert? Wo war ich?"

Sanft strich er ihr durch ihr Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "Du hast die Welt gerettet, Usako. Sailor Pluto meinte, durch den großen Energieeinsatz sei eine Zeitinstabilität entstanden, in der du sozusagen gefangen warst. Diese hat dich Tausend Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschleudert. Pluto hat uns versucht so nahe wie möglich an den Punkt zu bringen, an dem auch du angekommen sein müsstest, aber du warst schon da. Oh Usako, bitte sag, dass wir nicht zu spät gekommen sind!"

Usagi ließ die Worte langsam sinken. Sie erinnerte sich. "Galaxia hat deinen Sternenkristall gestohlen. Deshalb hast du nie geantwortet, oder? Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, es hätte an mir gelegen."

Geschockt nahm Mamoru Usagis Gesicht in seine Hände und richtete ihren Blicken zu ihm auf. "Nein, Usako! Gott, ich habe so oft versucht nach dir zu greifen, manchmal warst du so nahe, aber ich habe es nie geschafft. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht greifen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht Usako, absolut gar nichts."

Langsam begann Usagi etwas zu lächeln, bevor ihr Gesicht erneut einfrierte. Sie erinnerte sich wie sie Galaxia besiegt hatte und plötzlich an einem fremden Ort war. Sie erinnerte sich erneut an alles, was Lord Morden ihr angetan hatte. Traurig schaute sie zu Mamoru auf und erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie gerettet hat, gemeinsam mit Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun.

Ihre Augen begannen erneut zu strahlen und sanft legte sie ihre Hand über seine Wange um sie zärtlich zu streicheln. "Nein, Mamoru, ihr seid nicht zu spät gekommen. Ihr wart gerade noch rechtzeitig da."

In der Tat mochte sich Usagi nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wäre sie noch eine Nacht länger an diesem Ort gefangen gewesen.

Neugierig wie er war, konnte sich Mamoru dennoch eine Frage nicht verkneifen.

"Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dich wieder an alles zu erinnern? Ich meine, dass du den Silberkristall eingesetzt hast, war nicht zu übersehen, aber woher wusstest du plötzlich, wie?"

Grinsend schaute Usagi ihn an, "Als du meine Stirn geküsst hast, da wo mein königliches Zeichen erstrahlt, erinnerte ich mich an zwei Dinge. Zum einen an den Tag als Zoisite dich damals verletzt hatte und ich das erste mal den Silberkristall eingesetzt hatte. Und zum anderen wie du mich wie im Märchen wachgeküsst hast, als ich Fiore mit Hilfe des Silberkristalls von der Bösen Xenian befreite. Beide male war der Silberkristall im Spiel und ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich wusste plötzlich, dass er große Macht besitzt und ich erinnerte mich dadurch ja auch, wie ich ihn einsetzen muss. Ich ergriff das bisschen Hoffnung, was ich noch hatte und versuchte den Silberkristall einzusetzen, damit er mir meine Erinnerungen wieder gibt. Mamoru, du warst es der mir meine Erinnerungen wiedergeben hat!"

Liebevoll schaute sie ihn an, "Du hast mich daran erinnert, wie ich mich erinnern muss!"

Mamoru bewegten diese Worte mehr, als sie sich vorstellen konnte. Er war derjenige, der sich am meisten Vorwürfe machte, weil er nicht da war, als seine Usako ihn am meisten gebraucht hätte.

Auch, wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er hatte eine unheimliche Angst, dass sie ihm das vorhalten würde; dass sie sich deshalb von ihm abwenden würde. Usagi mochte viele seiner Ängste genommen haben, aber seine Verlustangst blieb, und würde wohl auch immer bleiben.

Langsam beugte sich Mamoru zu Usagi und beide teilten einen Kuss, tief aus ihrer Seele heraus. Ein erster Kuss von vielen, die sie noch teilen würden.

**_- Ende -_**

_

* * *

_

_Das war's dann mit der Geschichte. Was meint ihr? Zu brutal? Zu kitschig? Zu viel Cliché?  
Ich weiß natürlich, zu wenig Haruka und Michiru ;-) Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie die beiden im deutschen Fandom die Herzen der Fans erobert haben und es immer noch tun!  
_

_Eigentlich habe ich nicht vor, noch eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Ich lasse mich vielleicht maximal dazu hinreisen noch ein kleines sappy-romance-sequel zu schreiben, aber auch nur, wenn ich wieder in die Geschichte rein finde. Durch die lange Betabearbeitung (immerhin begann ich die Geschichte vor ca 2 Jahren) bin ich derzeit total raus und absolut nicht mehr in der richtigen Stimmung, um die Qualität der Geschichte beizubehalten. Wie gesagt, selbst wenn ich ein kleines Sequel schreibe, wird es nichts großes und nichts weltbewegendes._

_Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr alle die Geschichte genossen habt!  
_


End file.
